The U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,807 discloses a CT scanner for generating images of a patient. In order to reduce the dose the patient is exposed to, the tube current of the X-ray source is modulated as a function of projection angle.
The US 2008/198965 A1 discloses an X-ray CT system including at least two X-ray sources. In order to determine the scattered radiation distribution, pre-scanning is carried out in which the X-ray sources rotate about the examination object and no radiation dose is output over the majority of the revolution, at specific pre-scan angles a dose rate is produced briefly and individually, and the received scattered radiation is measured.